Together Again
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Spin-off from Almost A Life Time. Trory Story. Tristan and Rory meet up again after nine years of being apart.  - COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or The Guardian.**

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is a spin-off from my fanfic, '**Almost a Life Time' (who originally stars Rory and Logan. Tristan made a small appearance in that one).** This one is about Tristan DuGray and Rory Gilmore. But in this FanFic, she falls in love with Tristan, and doesn't get back together with Logan like the original story was written. I loved the story of Tristan being like the character of Nick Fallin from the Hit TV series, the Guardian, sooo much that I wanted to write it. So here it goes guys. I hope you like it as it excited me to write it! Much Love. Rose X

* * *

><p>Rory Gilmore sat in her favourite coffee shop, relaxing with a her favourite book in one hand, a stronger hold with her other hand on her coffee mug like someone would take it away if she were to unhand it. She had just come back from a long awaited holiday with her best friend Alisha Waverly. She never really went anywhere without her best friend in tow. They were basically inseparable. Like Starksy and Hutch, Thelma and Louise, and all those other famous duos of the time.<p>

She didn't notice when a good looking blond from her past, had walked into the coffee shop and had taken a seat across from her in her booth. An amused smirk came across the familiar man, still being unnoticed by the captivated woman, he waited patiently and silently.

'_OMG it's been like forever! Tristan, good to see you! What happened to you since you left us on that sad day! I was like sooo fawning over you! I ended up being so heartbroken that I broke it off with Dean and then ended up dating my now step cousin Jess. Yes I know that sounds weird_' she laughed as she rattled on and on about what has been happening in her life.

'_Oh as you know I was shipped off to military school, which had definitely set me straight with their strict routines, which basically killed me!_' he laughed at the memory of his cockiness at sixteen.

'_Yeah I didn't think anything could be as bad as that! But boy did I learn fast! Detention or expulsion weren't even an option there. If you did something wrong, boy you were left praying you could redo it all over again_' he recalled a memory of doing a set of thirty minute runs every hour which last for a week, and after that he didn't do anything bad again.

'_So when did you get back to the land of the living_?' Rory joked from all the stories he had told her, she sat back to hear more of his words. She liked the sound of the new older Tristan DuGray, he seemed so sensible, level headed and the type of guy she would love to end up with one day.

'_I was there for two years, and I was 'all sobered up from all my shenanigans' and I had gotten into Harvard Law, and now work with kids as a Guardian or an advocate. Have you ever watched the TV show called the Guardian with__Simon Baker__? Well what I do is very similar to his character, Nick Fallin. Like what he does in the show, he helps kids that need my attention or in serious trouble. It's very hard work and can be so stressful and all that, but at the end of the day, seeing all those kids and knowing that I helped them out to have better lives, it makes me feel like you wouldn't believe_' he was so animated.

Rory found herself falling for him slightly. Boy was the grown up Tristan DuGray really rocked her world alright! She was fawning over him, hoping that he would ask her out.

* * *

><p>Tristan DuGray walked his usual way to his favourite coffee shop. Usually liking to sit at his usual booth relaxing over a new case he acquired, or going over exertions before attending court or a meeting.<p>

Missy, the regular barrister there, already knew him by face, name and where he liked to sit, having it ready for him, so he wouldn't have to wait a long time before he had to rush off to work. He thought that was very nice of her, and recommended their services whenever he wanted to have an informal meeting there, or to people who asked him which the best place to have coffee was.

He had an inkling that she did all of it for an alternate motive, he was good at figuring people out, and at most times he had been correct, he dismissed it all for kindness instead.

He walked in like he usually did, walking over to his usual booth, which at this particular day, was filled with a beautiful brown haired beauty from his past. She sat on the opposite side of where he usually sat, and slid into his usual place, signalling Missy to bring his coffee to his usual spot. Missy just gave him a weird look, and passed over his coffee, he thanked her and gave her a wink.

He watched as the woman that had governed his thought for almost a decade, sat before him, oblivious of his presence, so entirely engulfed in her book, that her surroundings were superfluous to her, which amused him entirely. She sat there reading away, and ever so often would take a sip of her coffee. He sat their totally smiling, and almost draining the entire cup, before she snap out of her own world.

'_OMG it's been like forever! Tristan, good to see you! What happened to you since you left us on that sad day! I was like sooo fawning over you! I ended up being so heartbroken that I broke it off with Dean and then ended up dating my now step cousin Jess. Yes I know that sounds weird_' she laughed and spoke a million miles an hour.

The girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago, now sat in front of him, all grown up into an even more beautiful girl. He swooned over her, and would have fainted in all the toxication that she was unknowingly passing his way. She still was as unaware of how her presence affected people. He smiled at this, as he listened to her talking about her ex-boyfriend, and a boy she had dated, that ended up becoming his step cousin.

She laughed and his heart doubled over with happiness. Not in his entire nine years of thinking about her, did he think he would ever see her again. He still fascinated him, like the moment he had met her. He knew that she couldn't leave her without spending another time with her again.

'_Rory will you see me again?_' he blurted out. She stopped in all her words, and looked at him with such total happiness in his question, that she literally looked like she was about to jump out of his chair and onto him. He smirked at this.

She regained her composure, and replied '_Yes I would love that very much Tristan_'.

They had spent every free moment after that. Having dinners, lunch dates, weekend trips away. They were in true bliss.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sorry Logan, too much has happen for me to look past what had happened all those years ago. I can't have a repeat of what happened again. Fact is, what kind of person do you think I am, to just let you waltz back into my life, like nothing ever happened? But anyhow Logan, that is all beside the point now. The past is the past, no one can every change that, right!<em>' she had enough of this discussion already. She was having lunch with Tristan soon and he was going to pick her up, she didn't want Logan hanging around here and ruining everything she had started regaining with him again.

'_Rory, please_' he pleaded with her. '_Just let me prove to you that I can be a better man. Just give me a month, and then say you don't want me anymore. Can you give me that at least?_' the younger more naïve her, would have taken him back in an instant, but she was a completely different person now.

'_No Logan, we had our chance. It happened already. Now if you'll excuse me, I need you to leave now_' she buzzes her secretary in a way that they had devised for her to come in when she needed a helping hand with a troubling client. The signal was to touch her nose and then bring her hand to her hair, and buzz three times. And just like on cue, Alisha Waverly came in like a horse and knight and whatever else the cliché came with.

'_Rory, your twelve thirty is on his way up._' Lish gave her the eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. '_Sorry mister Huntzberger, but can you please leave, Miss Gilmores office now so that I can quickly give her a debriefing of her next meeting in this few minutes before the client comes up! You know what it can be like, being such a high top notched reporter as yourself_' she knew he wasn't working in that line of duty any more, but anything to help her best friend out would do the trick.

An embarrassed Logan stood up reluctantly and nodded his head. '_Thank you for your time Miss Gilmore. I hope to see you again._' He walked to the door, and waited by the lounge near her office so he could just watch her for a moment longer before he left. To onlookers, it looked like he was fixing up his briefcase for his next meeting.

* * *

><p>Tristan looked at himself in the elevator mirror, making sure all his clothes and hair were in place. He held his briefcase in his hands, kind of like a toy he could fiddle with when he wanted to look like he wasn't nervous or anything, looking at files his already seen and knew off by heart. The doors pinged and opened to Rory's floor, and a sign of relief hit him, when she saw her in her office still busy with a client.<p>

'_Hello Mister DuGray, miss Gilmore is just finishing up with her meeting, if you'll please take your time in approaching her office, I'm sure she'll be done by then_'

Her intercom sounded off by then and she watched as Rory gave her the signal to go in and help her out with a difficult client, '_On my way Miss Gilmore_' she said with such professionalism that she put on when she needed to sound all business-like.

Tristan took his time, and stopped off at the first set of lounges next to the elevator and gave Rory some time to get things organise before he went in and picked her up for lunch.

He couldn't believe his luck that THE Rory Gilmore, that he has thought about so much in the last nine years of his life. Even through all his relationships and one night stands, moments of celibacy, she had always been '_the one that got away_', and now she was back in his life, and he was intending on keeping her there for the rest of their lives.

Tristan didn't see any of what happened in Rory's office, as a gentlemen he had always been, he let her finish off her work, and patiently waited for her client to leave, which to him was the reason her secretary had gone to her office at all. He knew that they were the best of friends and knew each other like the back of their hands. He sighed and looked over his briefcase again.

* * *

><p>'<em>OMG, Lish! I didn't think Logan was EVER going to leave and Tristan would arrive, and I didn't want to go through that awkwardness at all. Logan just can't take a hint! He still wants me back! I can't take this anymore!<em>' she said with exasperation clearly marked on her face.

'_Well Ror_'_, you shouldn't have slept with him you know that! You knew how good you are in the sack_' he best friend laughed at her men troubles.

'_Oh please, Lish! Thanks for helping me out! And I don't sleep around!_' her best friend giggle knowing that she didn't, but she loved to see the crimson that lights up her best friends face.

'_Oh by the way… Ror_' she dragged out, making it as painful as possible. '_Logan is still waiting in your lounge_' she giggled so loudly when Rory groan that the entire building could probably hear her, which okay, was a bit of an exaggeration. '_And also…_' she batted her eye lashes like a little Miss Innocent. '_Tristan is in the lounge room next to the elevator…_' she smiled as Rory gapped open her mouth in utter silence.

'_Lish! I'm soooo going to get you back for this!_' Rory fumed at her. '_Arg Lish! My ex-boyfriend is waiting outside my office basically fawning at my heels, and my current love interest is in the other lounge room waiting to take me to a nice romantic lunch!_'

'_Oh my, oh my, what a predicament you have yourself in Miss Gilmore, shall I ask both men in now?_' she cackled and walked out of the office and winked her eyes.

'_Lish!_' she knew her best friend wouldn't do such a thing, she always had her back no matter what. That was one of the benefits of having your best friend as your secretary. They absolutely loved working together. Nights of laughter and wickedness always ensued when they were working late at the office. They had been best friends since she started working there four years ago, and found out they had a lot in common with each other.

She watched as Alisha walked slowly past Logan, and winked at her, and made her way towards her desk and Tristan.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sorry for keeping you waiting, Mister DuGray, Miss Gilmore is now ready to see you<em>' Alisha shook the hand that was extended towards her, which both amused her and made her crack into a small smile.

'_Thank you Alisha_' Tristan said with a nod, with the same exact formality that she extended towards him. If it hadn't been their place of business she would have given the blond a huge kiss on the cheek and a big hug like he always did when the trio spent time together.

He walked up to her office with suaveness that he used whenever he was in a place of business and decorum, he would have run up to her and flung open the door and pined her against whatever surface and kissed her passionately, like he'd been waiting to do ever since he stepped off the elevator ten minutes ago.

He reached her office and nodded towards the man she had her meeting with, and thought she saw him from somewhere, and opened the door to her office, and closed it behind himself. Rory was standing near her filing cabinets, putting some files away. When she saw him, a big smile crept across both their faces. She walked over to him, and unable to control herself, she leant over and gave him the most passionate kiss, no longer caring where they were exactly. They were both breathless when they parted.

'_Wow!_' Tristan looked into her eyes and said, '_NOW that's a HELL-O!_' they both laughed and he watched as Rory went over to her desk draw and opened it up to reveal her hand bag. Ready to go, he opened her office door, and waited patiently for her to get everything she needed and grabbed her hand in his and walked out the door, walking past a man with his mouth gapped open in surprise, which he made a mental note to ask Rory about at lunch.

* * *

><p>Rory looked past Tristan while they broke off from their romantic kiss. Forgetting for a moment, like she always did, when she kissed Tristan, her memory would go completely blank, and nothing else mattered in the world. Logan was surprised to see their interaction, she saw the look of hurt and defeat in his eyes, and blamed himself for lingering longer than he should have. She knew that it should have gone down better than that, but she basked in the glory of being with the perfect Tristan, she couldn't help the smile that formed and crept up to her eyes.<p>

'_Wow!_' Tristan looked into her eyes and said, '_NOW that's a hello!_' they both laughed and she went over to her desk draw and opened it up to grab her hand bag. She loved how he always patiently waited for her to finish what she was doing before she watched him open the door when he knew she was ready to head out the door.

Tristan held his hand to her, which she took with pride, and they walked hand in hand and past a Logan Huntzberger, with his mouth gapped open in surprise, which she hoped he hadn't noticed. And being him, she would expect a comment later.

Tristan was very good at assessing a situation perfectly, because his line of work didn't leave anytime for errors. He was a gentleman and would exact the words he wanted to ask her when the timing was right. She felt so lucky to have him back in her life again.

* * *

><p>AN: please tell me how you like it, would love to hear your thoughts. Much Love. Rose X


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A bit of this will be in Logan's POV, which you will be able to clearly work out. But mostly it is through Rory and Tristan's eyes. Hope you enjoy it! Much Love! Rose X

* * *

><p>I just like to yell out a BIG FAT THANK YOU TO <strong>JJsMommy27<strong> who has given me so much support in every Gilmore Girls FF story I have written. You are truly amazing you know that! X Also a good shout out to all the favourites and Alerts! You guys are great :D

* * *

><p>Logan wasn't going to make it easy for her to move on with her life with Tristan. He refused to accept that she was happy in her relationship with Tristan. Sending her favourite flowers to her workplace, which by now, Lish had simply payed the delivery boy to toss it down the rubbish chute, that was near the elevator when she was sure it was from Logan. She didn't want to give it any justice worth Rory's time or even hers.<p>

When Logan realised that Rory now simply refused to accept the flowers and gifts that he bestowed upon her, he started to send it to her apartment. He didn't care what havoc it caused in her personal life, just as long as it gave her moments in her mind, even for a glittering second, of him. That was worth something right? He reassured himself with confidence.

He even went as far as taking Emily and Richard out to lunch, in a pretence that he was in the mist of getting back together with their granddaughter, which had delighted them to a crisp. He used the information in which Rory had yet to tell her grandparents of her new relationship with the other man to his advantage, and would use this very useful information to forge some sort of hype through her.

He manipulated Emily into inviting her out to a luncheon one day the following week, which would give him an alley way to 'accidentally' bump into to them while they were having lunch at one of Emily's favourite restaurants. And being the dutiful and trusting granddaughter he knew she was, she had agreed to the luncheon with her grandmother.

* * *

><p>Rory was working hard to finalise her editing of her teams articles that she would forward to the printing press later that evening. The editor had given her full control and had decided that she was trusted enough to be in full control and didn't need her work to be double checked. She was very proud that she had finally earned a role that she was more than capable to handle. She knew all her hard work would pay off one day in the future. She had a feeling she was being groomed for a high position that she would clearly earn.<p>

Tristan too had been busy at work that night, over a case that had him baffled in how the system could over pass such a situation. He was beyond fuming as he saw letter, after complaint, after hospitalizations, and furthermore, how such a sweet kid could keep being forced to live in such a situation, made him want to spit with venom. If it was the last thing he would do, he would make sure this kid would go to a wonderful home, with people who would care and respect him like he deserved to be.

They both looked at their perspective clocks on their walls, and realised that they had thirty minutes left before they were to have dinner. Ten minutes for Rory to get everything finalised and pushed off to the printing press, and twenty minutes to be organise to have dinner with Tristan. Tristan had ten minutes to organise his work station, and twenty minutes to be at Rory's office to pick her up for their late dinner at nine-thirty.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to have gone ordinarily to plan. He had left his office when he wanted to, but on his way to Rory's office, he had a mishap with a vehicle in front of him. The other car had come out of nowhere, suddenly turning into his car out of a parking space, smack bang, trapping him into his car. He had to slide past the gearshift and handbrake, to get out of the car to make sure the other driver was okay. Apparently, the other person hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, and was now slumped over her steering wheel.<p>

He called the amubulance and the policemen, and of course a stream of people came rushing out of their houses and shops, having heard the smashing of metal against metal, glass thrown, where her hand had hit her side window.

'_Ror'! I've been in a car accicent_' he told her in a daze.

'are you okay? How is the other driver?' she asked with full blown concern.

'_im ok, but the other person is not. She wasn't wearing any seatbelt, when she ran into me, coming out of a parking spot. She didn't see my car before it was too late_' he felt so horrible for the woman.

'_I'll meet you at the hospital okay!_'

'_sorry about our date ror_' he said apologetically.

'_hey it's okay. It couldn't be helped_'

'_okay im following the ambulance now. See you in ten minutes!_'

* * *

><p>Rory drove as fast as the sped limit would let her, thoughts of Tristan going through her head. Tristan was the safest driver she had ever met, and he never drank inappropriately. So he definitely knew that it wasn't his fault. She was only four blocks away from him, so it hadn't been such a long drive for him<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tristan was shocked to see that the system had put yet another road block to why Cameron Charles had to remain in place. He was outraged that they would make him another statistic, because he knew by the rate the child was going through, broken arm and all, which he wouldn't last in there within another month. He had seen too much to let it go. He had to take matters into his own hands. So he did what he thoughts was the right thing to do.

He was going to adopted the child, and make him legally a DuGray, with name change and all. So he put forward all the paperwork and knew he was the best choice for the child, and NO one would deny the child, the home he deserved now. No one would question anything.

It was well known that even though Tristan had worked very hard to build himself a name, he still carried the famously rich DuGray name; he was still the only heir to billions of dollars, though he never took advantage of that, even when he was a struggling junior attorney, working so hard through the ranks.

He had thrown in his high profile job, after he had defended the last multi-millionaire Mongol, Daniel Stepels, that should have gone to jail for a very long time. He had given his resignation and had applied for the local community office, which he practically worked for peanuts, and did pro-bono work mostly, for struggling families.

He didn't need the money, nor was he ever struggling, years of working for such a high profile company, he had raked in a sizable amount, that he wouldn't have to work ever again. But he loved his job when it came down to it, and he loved being an advocate even more.

* * *

><p>Rory beamed at the news that Tristan was going to adopt Cam. They had already formed a tight bond, through all the court presiding, and Rory had met him a few times, when Tristan hadn't trusted anyone else but her to look after him for a couple of hours, while he pleaded the child's case to the course. She was so proud that he stepped up to what no one else was willing to do, give the child the well-deserved home and life he needed.<p>

She was even more ecstatic when Tristan had said he had made a strong case, which everyone mutually eventually agreed that living with him would deem the best choice in the long run. No one wanted to see Cam back in that horrible home.

So they scouted a bigger place for them to live in. They had found a perfect four bedroom Victorian home, that held a very big backyard for a growing boy to run around in, a pool for extra curriculum swimming activities, and a big garage to house the many cars and motorbikes that Tristan had acquire in the last ten years.

So in the first day of autumn, Tristan brought home his son. Cameron Charles DuGray.

* * *

><p>Tristan looked over at his new son, and his beautiful girlfriend. With all the troubles they had gone through. With Cam and the hearings, and adoption process, and also all of the issues with Logan, it was just so nice to relax on their perfect getaway at Rory's grandparent's property, at Martha's Vineyards. Everything was going so well, nothing could possibly tear their unusual 'family' apart.<p>

Boy he loved the sound of that. He wanted to make it official. They had been dating for over a year and a half now, Rory was a somewhat mother to Cam, he thought they would be ready for the next step in their lives, he just hoped she was ready too.

He watched as they raced each other through the flower patch, Rory clearly making sure that Cam won the race. They were heaving by the time they reached him; they had given him a moment's rest, while he dealt with emails and work stuff that was apparently had to be taken care of right away.

* * *

><p>'<em>Rory!<em>' came a voice from below the stairs. It was none other than Logan Huntzberger, to rain on their parade once again.

'_What are you doing here Huntzberger?_' Rory said through her teeth, not wanting to make a scene in front of Cameron. She knew he had been nosing again with her grandparents, and they obviously, not knowing that he shouldn't know, had let it lightly slip, when he enquired about her.

'_Oh you know Rory. They Vineyards are wonderful at this time of the year. Everyone knows that. Emily had commented to a couple of her DAR friends that you were coming up here to welcome in the first week of autumn. And of course, the news travels fast like a house on fire amongst the elites right_' he winked at Tristan, who he knew only ever appeared, when his mother begged him to make an appearance in one of her high profile parties.

She loved that her son was dating the heir of the Gilmore/Hayden Dynasties. She basked in the idea of them becoming a true 'royal couple', bringing together the three families by marriage one day, and making her beautiful grandchildren.

She saw that Tristan knuckles were now a pale white around his son's shoulders.

'_I'm going to make something for us to eat Ror'. Can you please get rid of our unwanted visitor, and make sure to put the lock on the latch, so it won't become another repeat_' and with that he turned his son around, and they headed up the cobble stairs that lead to the landing of the porch.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dad? Who was that man, Huntzberger, outside?<em>' Cam asked innocently, not ever wanting to see his father sad again. Tristan wanted to spare his son the details that didn't warrant even the slightest conversation.

He loved it when his son called him dad, it warmed up heart up so much that it brought a smile to his face. He answered lightly as he possibly could.

'_Just a man from Rory's past that's all, no need to get concern about, okay?_' he hoped that Cam's curiosity didn't get the best of him. '_So what should we have for lunch?_' he changed the subject.

They had decided on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, their favourite.

* * *

><p>'<em>What the hell are you doing here Huntzberger? Just quite bothering me, I don't want you causing any more dramas in my life anymore! Do you hear me?<em>' she said angrily at the well-dressed blond man who just stood their smiling at her.

'_I don't know what you mean, Rory. Honour is having a party with all her friends, she happens to invite me along to it as well. You are welcome to join in if your mister DuGray will let you come out and play? Pleasantries._' And with that he turned around and went out of her grandparent's garden, and closed the gate behind him. She quickly locked it, like Tristan had suggested, and walked up the cobble steps to have lunch with her boyfriend and his son.

'_So what's for lunch?_' she grinned at the two in front of her, who shot her nice grins back, like they had some secret going on between them.

'_Oh nothing at all_' Cameron grinned up at her like Cheshire cat; she let the game play on and would see where it was going.

* * *

><p>'<em>If you say so<em>' Rory replied back to the two of them. He couldn't contain his nerves any longer, and he saw the look on his son's face that was a clear way of egging him on.

'_I wanted to ask you a question, and you may have to sit down for this one_' he was unbelievably nervous. His voice didn't quiet sound like him at all. He took a breather, and waited for her to say something.

'_What would you like to ask Tris? You know you can ask me anything right? I'm here for you, and that business before, it's settled. I even locked the latch with a bolt like you asked me too_' she joked, trying to make him lighten up a little.

He watched her eyes, checking to see if she had a clue what she was about to ask her. Her eyes didn't have an underlying suspicion, only curiosity seemed to be reflected in her eyes.

He took that as a safe sign to go further. He reach into his pocket, and pulled out an old ring box that had housed his late grandmother's engagement ring and took her hand in his, slowly dropping t his knees, as he opened the ring box with his free hand.

'_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, from the first moment I laid my eyes on you, at the tender age of sixteen, I knew that you were it for me. In almost a decade, you have haunted all my dreams, relationships and resided a permanent space inside my heart and my soul. You are everything that I knew you would be and more. You make every day of my life, more brilliant because you are in it. Would you do me the honour of sharing every bit of our lives and making many more memories for the rest of our lives?_' his voice cracked at the last of his words, he could no longer contain the excitement in what he felt towards her.

'_Yes Tristan!_' she squealed at him as he pushed the ring onto her finger '_Yes I will share the rest of my life making memories, and sharing every pieces of my life with you! I love You Tristan!_'

'_I love you too Rory!_' the couple kissed and had forgotten Cam was still in the room, until he had run up and hugged the both of them. He couldn't believe that not only did he have the most unbelievable fantastic father; he was now going to gain an equally fantastic mother as well! He beamed with pride, as tears of joke trickled down his face. He didn't know true bliss until this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. I know I said this story was on HIATUS, but I received an email with an alert today, and thought about reading it and seeing if I can write a chapter or two. Well here it goes! Hope you all like it! Cheers! Rose!

Btw Christopher's parents have always been in Rory's life [well ever since they contacted the Gilmore grandparents], trying to make up for all Christopher's 'lack-of' in her life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Together Again**

**Chapter Four**

When the news of their engagement hit the ears of her Grandma, they knew their perfectly relaxed lives were going to be a chaos; filled with socialites trying to bring them back into society in full throttle.

"Hey Grandma" she rolled her eyes at Tristan and Cam, who giggled their heads off at the faces she was making.

"Hello Rory. How are you doing?" her grandma asked her in her most polite voice she could master, obviously one of her society voices coming out to grace them with her dually presence. She snickered at her own thoughts, which earned her an amused smile from Tristan.

"I'm doing great thank you. How are you Grandma?" she stuck her tongue out at her two guys, who laughed even more.

"Why is Rory talking like that Dad?" Cam asked his father curiously, having never heard her speak in such a way before.

"Sometimes we have to speak that way to people who need that extra bit of attention to make them feel better" he tried to explain that world as best as he could without making it sound like such a horrible thing.

"Oh, but I still don't understand Dad…" he looked at his father strangely, lost in his thoughts, trying to figure it all out.

"Yeah neither do I" he agreed with his son, shrugging and changing the subject and picking him up and throwing him on to their couch to watch the movie Rory had bought them to watch tonight. It was Home Alone; one of his favourite movies growing up because he identified a little of himself in the little boys character.

"Mom… will you be finished yet?" Cam didn't realise what he had just called Tristan, and he looked at her to see her reaction. Rory hadn't seemed to notice either, or maybe she did and was just letting it go. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Okay Grandma, I have to go now. I am needed. Yes Grandma, we'll see you at Friday night dinner. Sure goodnight!" she hung up her phone happily and walked to her two guys and sat next to the only empty space on the lounge that was next to Tristan.

"I love this movie!" Rory told the both of them and pressed play on the remote control. Tristan smiled at her, even more in love with her than he ever thought possible. She just got him like no one ever did.

* * *

><p>Friday night dinner at the Gilmore residence was filled with interesting company. All their families on both sides were there for the dinner.<p>

Rory's mother Lorelai, step-father Luke, her half-sisters Layla and Sandy, step-sister April, and step-brother-in-law Thomas, step-nephew Lucas, her father Christopher and half-sister Gigi, grandparents Straub and Francine.

Tristan's son Cameron, mother Barbara, father Randall, sister Clara, brother-in-law James, nephew Jaime, niece Sarah and grandfather Janlan.

"So how you doing?" Rory whispered to her fiancée. She knew he hated all this society stuff, and only attended when his mother begged him to make an appearance to appease all the rumours floating around.

"I'm alright" he said in a strong voice he hoped fooled her, she knew him too well to know that he wished he was a million miles away.

"How are your parents?" she whispered into his ear.

"They are happy for our dynasties to be forming an alliance" he tried to hide his bitterness of their shallowness.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" Janlan walked up to them and hugged the two of them with all the love he always gave them. He was pretty close to his great-grandson Cam as well. He loved the little boy as much as they did, unlike his parent's distaste of their newly acquired grandson, which really wasn't a surprise to anyone. Cam had enough people to love and accept him that it didn't matter anymore to anyone how they behaved.

"Whispering about unhealthy things" Rory tried to make light of the manner, obviously meaning his parents, and Janlan laughed at the reference she had given his son and daughter-in-law.

"I see" he recovered from his amusement, and looked around for his great-grandson, who was playing with his soon to be uncle and aunts, even though they were all close in ages. He was glad that Cam was going to be given the childhood that Tristan should have had growing up; love, devotion, a sense of belonging and parents who were there for him no matter what went on in the adult world.

Francine and Straub laughed at the way Rory always made light of every situation. "Don't mind them" her Nanny waved her hand in the air at Emily and Tristan's parents.

"You have us to spoil this family of ours with all the love and affection to last many generations over" Poppy said with a reassuring smile that was always so encouraging and bright.

"Thanks so much Nanny and Poppy" she hugged her grandparents to her. They had always supported everything that she did in her life, and they were even more supportive with everything that was going on, easing the tension around them just a little.

"We love you very much to darling! We are here whenever you want us. Any shape or form" her Nanny said soothingly, as they watched Cam interact with the other kids.

"We are just so lucky to be part of this family" Tristan said with such pride in his voice, and glanced at his parents and Emily before adding, "Well mostly" and they all broke out in laughter.

* * *

><p>Rory, Tristan and Cam headed back to Stars Hollow for the night to spend some real good family time with Rory's mother. Something they all needed after a night like the one they had just had.<p>

"I have organised a joint two bedroom for you to sleep in for the week" Lorelai told them excitedly, happy to have her daughter, and soon to be son-in-law and grandson for an entire week.

"Thank you so much Mom" Rory and Tristan said at the same time, which made them all break into laughter.

"Oh this is going to be great!" Layla and Sandy squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes I am so happy to be able to spend some one on one with our big sister" April agreed with their sisters. Rory hugged them all in on gigantic group hug, all jumping up and down excitedly.

"Mom that looks like so much fun!" Cam said excitedly, and ran over to the jumping females, they stopped for a second to get a firm grip on him, before jumping up and down again in fits of laughter.

"You are right" Rory said with a smile, picking Cam up and walking towards Tristan for another small hug. "It was really fun. Should be jump with daddy too?" Rory asked with amusement, and Tristan laughed his head off as they began to jump as well.

"Okay! Time for bed" Luke called to everyone, seeing reason on how late it was already getting.

"Night Pop!" Cam ran to Luke and gave him a big cuddle and kiss, which was repricocated back. Luke loved his grandson very much, and enjoyed the fishing trips they had once in a while.

"Night Gammy" Cam kissed and hugged Lorelai before running to kiss his 'little aunties' goodnight.

"Night Aunt April" Cam seemed to have taken an extra special liking to her.

"Come on matey!" Tristan called over to their son, and they walked hand in hand towards the Inn.

* * *

><p>Rory woke with a smile on her face as she watched her son and soon to be husband tangled in each other arms, a protective stance that Tristan seemed to always hold whenever Cam was around, even protecting him in his sleep.<p>

She slowly got out of bed to see about getting breakfast. She heard a light knock on the door, as her mother appeared on the other side, breakfast in a tray, followed by April, Layla and Sandy also helping out.

She held out a finger to say that her two guys were still sleeping, a round of 'Awws' came out of their mouths before setting down the breakfast things.

As if Tristan had felt all their presence in the room, he woke with a smile etched to his face. Seeing the surprise Lorelai and the girls had brought in for them. He was the luckiest man alive to be able to be part of this fantastic family.

"Hey ladies" he greeted them happily, laughing a little because Cam's arms and legs were half hugging him, half wrapped around the blankets, which made him stir and wake up as well.

"Morning everyone" Cam said sleepily and giggled as Tristan untangled the both of them so they could sit up nicely. Everyone came to sit on the bed, breakfast trays put in the middle of the bed.

Lorelai and Rory stood back, beaming with pride to the family they now had. Both looking at each other with the same thoughts of happiness going through there minds.

"Such a long time ago since it was just the two of us" Lorelai whispered to Rory, who beamed with joy.

"Yes and now look at the extra additions to complete our world perfectly" Rory whispered back.

"Hey" Luke grinned at them, coming in between the two Gilmore Girls, and putting his arms around the both of them, kissing both on the cheek and beaming with the same pride and joy.

"Now this is heaven" he smiled, and the three broke apart and walked to sit and eat breakfast with their family.

* * *

><p>AN: what do you think? A perfect place to end the story at? Well let me hear your thoughts. Cheers! Rose


End file.
